Clyde Philmore Makes a Grounded Video Out of Cornchip Girl and Gets Grounded
In Clyde Philmore's bedroom, Clyde Philmore had a plan. Clyde: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Cornchip Girl! Hahahahahaha! Then Clyde walked towards the computer. Clyde: Alright. Then Clyde got on the computer. Clyde: Let's get started! So Clyde began to make a grounded video out of Cornchip Girl. Two minutes later, Clyde had finished it. Clyde: There! Now let's preview it! Then Clyde began to preview the Cornchip Girl Gets Grounded video. (video begins) Cornchip Girl's parents scolded Cornchip Girl. Lieutenant LaMaise: Theresa, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! Cornchip Girl: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Cornchip Girl's mum: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! Cornchip Girl: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Lieutenant LaMaise: We don't care! Go to your room right now! MARCH! Cornchip Girl went to her room, crying. Cornchip Girl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Clyde: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Clyde began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Clyde: Haha! Take that, Cornchip Girl! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Clyde began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the Cornchip Girl Gets Grounded video. TJ's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of Cornchip Girl?!', Vince's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of Cornchip Girl! Why did you do that? Cornchip Girl is a good friend of ours, and she's not a troublemaker! We love her!', Spinelli's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Mikey's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Lawson had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Lawson's comment was 'Great video Clyde!', Gelman had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'I love that video! Cornchip Girl gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Mundy had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Mundy's comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!', Skeens had made a comment to Clyde, which impressed him, Skeens' comment was 'That video is awesome!' and Gus's comment was 'Cornchip Girl is a good girl! She's my friend! She never gets into trouble! We like him! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor Cornchip Girl! I am so disappointed in you Clyde! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Clyde: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Clyde heard his mum calling. Clyde's mum's voice: Clyde, get over here right now! Clyde: Oh! My parents need me! Then Clyde went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Clyde: What is it, mum and dad? Clyde's mum: Clyde, we just got a call from Theresa's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her daughter Theresa. Did you do it? Clyde: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Clyde's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Clyde: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Cornchip Girl because she's another telltale like Gus and one of my worst enemies ever! And also she's one of my friend Lawson's worst enemies ever! Clyde's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Clyde's dad: Oooooooooooh! Clyde, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Theresa? She's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Clyde's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Clyde's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Clyde! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Kayla as Cornchip Girl Wiseguy as Lieutenant LaMaise Catherine as Cornchip Girl's mum Allison as Clyde's mum Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:Clyde Philmore's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff